


第二夜的应召男孩

by soscandalousboy



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soscandalousboy/pseuds/soscandalousboy
Summary: 神秘虫虫 /all 虫虫





	第二夜的应召男孩

“那双重的破坏，在他看来是宝贝。他将自己与她一起关在私室中，让她去掉衣服，狂喜地亲吻她肩上不容置疑的堕落记号，热烈地吮吸疤痕的每一脊沟，他说那是光荣。”（选自 第五天的故事）

从母亲身体里坠落，坠落于坟墓和泥土之间，一切都是无休止的坠落的过程。就像是不管鸟儿飞得多高，它也终究在地上举行葬礼。而他自己，他总是用蛛丝把自己一次又一次荡得更高，而代价可能是摔得更痛一些。不过在日与夜交替的神秘瞬间，睡梦会带走瘢痕和嘴巴里的血腥味，他深知这种属于他的魔术并任性的挥霍着。  
彼得望着平静的云层，他们飞得很高，太阳毫无遮拦地滑在机翼上侧的一块金属板上，它又穿透舷窗落在他面前的小桌板上，彼得给白色的反光刺得眯起了眼睛，他打了个哈欠，把挤在他肩膀上打呼噜的奈德朝另一边推了推，奈德像个不断发出噪音的沙袋一样，从椅子的这边，缓缓歪向了另一边，他们的班主任在梦中用肩膀接住了他。  
平稳的飞行，平稳的睡眠，似乎一切都像是漂浮在一块没有归属的浮冰之上。彼得一手按着前排座椅，轻巧地跨过奈德，他抓着行李架上的凹槽，把自己从老师和奈德拥挤的状态里解救了出来。他稳稳地踩在空中的地面上，然后把蓝色外套剥下来，团成一堆随便的形状扔回到座位里。他扭头看了一眼离他很远位置上的米歇尔，她的刘海在睡梦中斜斜挡在脸上，这丝毫不影响彼得对她“酷”这个形象的构造，她睡着也很有趣，他希望刚才把脑袋压在他肩膀上的是米歇尔而不是他的死党。  
他吁了口气，扫视着昏昏欲睡或者干脆放任形象、张着嘴巴睡着的乘客们。他把手机从牛仔裤口袋里套出来，那上面是有几条给omega的留言，彼得一边朝卫生间的方向挪动脚步，一边匆匆扫视着那些头像。  
裸露的上半身。千篇一律的浴室姿势。握着的老二。有时它是摆出一个巨大的形象横在短裤里。  
【我可以让你的小穴流连忘返 甜心】  
【一张你的屁股照片 可预付款】  
彼得把手机扔回口袋里，他懒得一个个去搭理这些混蛋，他的发情期刚刚在威尼斯结束，也许在他觉得需要解决一些问题时，他会耐心地从里面找一个合适的出来，干点儿你情我愿的买卖。他钻进洗手间，把裤子小心翼翼地褪到膝盖上，然后撩起棉质格子短裤的一角，扭着脖子费力地看着大腿根后侧那块没长好的伤口。他没法坐太久，出汗会让他觉得又痒又痛。现在它的痂和皮肤相交的部分已经肿起来了，彼得用手指碰了它一下，他刚才迈过座位的动作太大所以它裂开了一点儿，血液丝丝溢了出来，他轻轻叫了一声，匆忙撕扯硬邦邦的擦手纸巾按住了它。  
彼得想象着那管躺在旅馆垃圾桶里余量不多的创伤膏，他该带着它回家，他在后悔之余又在庆幸自己的牛仔裤足够帮他掩饰，它晦暗的布料起码不会让血液的颜色暴露出来，免得被他那坏心眼的同学嘲笑他像个姑娘似的来了月经。  
彼得把纸巾揉皱扔进了下水孔，也许伤口一时半会儿不会停止流血，发情期拖延着他的愈合能力，他身体里贪婪的那部分缠着他，他没法跑快，也没法预见到那辆把他推进黑暗隧道的高速列车，那些穷凶极恶的家伙们让他吃了不少苦头。  
唯一值得他高兴的是，福瑞和哈皮帮了不少忙，他糟心的威尼斯之旅结束时，机场电视大屏上滚动播放着被逮捕的恶徒们的脸。  
彼得打开洗手间的门，他的视线从对面棕色的皮鞋一路向上，停留在昆汀下巴的胡子上，它们狠狠扎过他的屁股，彼得一时半会儿没法忘记那个感觉，他半张着嘴巴，他的威尼斯一夜的主顾同样吃惊地望着他，接着，他的蓝色眼睛盛满了笑意，他认出了彼得。  
“嘿，”昆汀一手扶在门上，他觉得现在心跳有点快不是高空氧气不足的问题，“佩德罗。”他微微低下头，“我很高兴能再见你。”  
昆汀觉得自己真是犯了一个愚蠢的禁忌，他们不该在花钱打了一炮相隔几日还这么说话，他们不该相识到这份儿上，这很不安全，对彼此来说都是。不过眼下，漂亮男孩就这么从天上，昆汀的思绪停滞了一下，没错，是天上，他从天上的洗手间里冒出来，他盯着彼得脸上的雀斑，它重叠在夜里的记忆之上，它是如此清晰和真实，昆汀没法就这么当作什么也没发生似的和他擦肩而过。  
彼得紧张起来，他的手心和脚心都在出汗，他的伤口又在疼了，昆汀用难以读懂的表情看着他，几乎要在他的脸上盯出个洞来了。  
我该说“不是”？还是“是”？彼得尴尬地笑了一下，他弯下膝盖，决定从昆汀手臂下钻出去。  
“你还是学生？佩德罗。”  
“你对我撒谎，这可是犯罪。”  
昆汀步步靠前，他反手锁上了门，彼得觉得他真的在生气，他的舌头不听使唤地纠结起来，“不，你搞错了。”  
“你太低估我的记忆力了，佩德罗。”昆汀皱着眉毛，“你是修学旅行？对吗？我看到你的同学了，还有两个老师对吗？”他一手握拳抵在眉心，似乎想把糟心的情况熨烫开似的，“你他妈想让我坐牢是不是。”  
“我留级了。”  
“我烁灭过，所以…”他抿着嘴耸耸肩，“时间上来说，我成年了。”  
彼得靠在洗手台上，“听着，我们不应该认识，对吧，”他故意放慢语速，他需要立刻掌控这种麻烦的处境，“什么也没发生过，也没有什么’佩德罗’。”  
昆汀盯着男孩紧紧扣着金属台的泛红的手指，他避开他的视线，他的耳朵微微泛着红色，这种伎俩在昆汀看来幼稚得几乎让他想笑，他认识的是在做爱时放肆又惹人喜爱的十八岁的佩德罗，而不是现在这个衣服好好穿在身上，撒谎、平凡得几乎和空气融为一体的男孩。昆汀一脚踩在一根细细的钢丝上，另一端是在风中摇晃的佩德罗，他只犹豫了一小会儿，他说，他要在纽约待上一周，他把名片递给彼得，上面银色的暗纹组成无数眼睛的图案，他说他要拍一些东西再走。  
“成年人的愉快生意不会只做一次。”  
昆汀朝他笑了笑，彼得盯着那张白色的小纸片，他看着昆汀贝克的名字，他头一次知道该怎么叫他，他把这个名字放进了口袋。

“我受伤了，”彼得把牛仔裤整整齐齐放在沙发上，“所以我没法做那种——”他又脱下短裤，“我可以给你打个折。”  
昆汀的浴巾还围在腰上，他看着男孩把两条漂亮、健康的腿露出来，他一颗一颗解着衬衫纽扣，像是在自言自语般地嘟囔着，“反正你要待一个礼拜对不对？我好得很快，也许后天你就可以操我。”  
算了。彼得看了眼镜子里的自己，他放弃了，他背上的伤也没好，他不该急着下了飞机回家换了套衣服就跑过来，这会让买卖泡汤。  
“我能穿着它吗？”他指着敞开的衬衣衣襟，他觉得自己正面的部分看起来都很好，他的另一面背负着另一个身份和伤疤，他可不想昆汀看到它们。  
“你挨揍了，佩德罗？”  
昆汀看着男孩熟练地跪在他膝盖之间，“还是你没照顾好你的生意？”  
“跟那没关系。”  
彼得给他一个模糊的答案，他低下头，一手握住昆汀的阴茎，嗅闻着上面酒店高级沐浴露的味道，“不过真的很疼。”  
昆汀在被男孩温热的口腔包裹住时长长地叹气，佩德罗是很好的床伴，他想，他暗自高兴他能短暂拥有他一会儿，他朝他低下头时露出的后颈伸出手，把手指探了进去，银色婚戒隐藏进了彼得蓝色格子的阴影深处，彼得轻轻哼了一声，昆汀的手碰到了他脊背上还没拆线的部分。  
“不、别碰它。”彼得缩了一下脖子，他依旧低着头，他正忙于给他的主顾手淫，“会让人丧气，我说真的。”  
“躺到床上去。”  
昆汀握住了彼得摇晃着的手腕，“按我说的做，我不会刁难你。”他看着男孩满腹疑惑的站起来，“把你的衬衫脱掉，佩德罗。”

彼得有时候把他的蜘蛛感应用在奇奇怪怪的地方，比如他的主顾们是不是在撒一些对他无益的谎，他盯着昆汀看了一会儿，他慢慢脱掉上衣，把它轻轻扔在脚边，然后在昆汀的目光里把膝盖压上松软的床垫。他听着世界上的床垫通用的咯吱声，把自己放了进去，他仰躺着，看着他。  
“别把我弄太疼，我说真的。”  
彼得的手指交叉在一起放在肚子上。  
昆汀忍着笑意，他觉得这孩子像是要把自己献祭了似的，他有着对聪明而不善于隐藏情绪的明亮眼睛，他俯下身对彼得说，翻过去，佩德罗。他要看看他的伤口。  
彼得的额头压在自己的手臂上，他竖起耳朵听着房间里的动静，他做好随时打烊生意的准备，昆汀在屋子里绕了一圈，空手坐了回来，“我没什么能让它变好的。”  
“你说药膏？”  
“当然。”  
彼得转过脸，枕着手臂，“它吓着你了吗？”  
“你竟然还能若无其事的坐飞机，老天。”  
昆汀像是给彼得背后那狰狞、粗糙的缝合手法烫了眼皮似的，他不想再去看它，但它就在那儿，在彼得年轻、苍白的背上，像是给扯掉了翅膀的鸟，他甚至想象到了那伤口随着岁月沉积的模样，它把他变成一个被罪行鞭笞过的男孩。  
“这没什么大不了的。”  
彼得把脸藏回到阴影当中，他没法习惯疼痛，但他可以习惯伤口，它们最后都会消失的。  
昆汀站起来接了一个电话，他匆匆穿上衣服，他用肩膀夹着电话和彼得说，“我晚上回来，你能…随便待着。”  
彼得支着手臂爬起来，他看着昆汀飞速打理好自己，把一摞文件之类的东西塞进包里然后风也似的刮走了。他抓了抓脑袋，他肚子开始饿了，他站到地毯上，不知所措地环顾着房间，在他认为这笔买卖泡汤时，手机发出一串硬币碰撞的声音。他走到沙发旁拾起它，昆汀的名字打给他一串他们约好了的数字。  
彼得想起来自己还没完成的作业，他给昆汀发送了一条短讯。  
【我回去写作业了，再联系。】

如果说有一个道德上的母亲可以指责他，那她可能会谴责彼得，他像个高等妓女似的和他的主顾吃着上等菜。  
彼得拼命往肚子里塞着东西，但他的吃相并不难堪，他不怎么说话，认真对待着盘子里的每一块牛排，他这么做只是为了自己能快点好起来。他知道什么样的钞票换什么样的生意，他喜欢昆汀这样子的家伙，不过也仅仅是性格层面的喜欢，他抬头看着昆汀呼唤着侍者，他在床上也不赖，他做爱的技巧很好，虽然把他给弄哭了一次，就是威尼斯那次。他把他给操得脑袋里都一塌糊糊，直说胡话，他庆幸昆汀老实地戴了套子，他在发情时给这么折腾，百分之一百能怀孕。  
他没法想象自己怀孕还要穿紧身制服的模样，他在荡蛛丝时可能会吐出来。  
昆汀还在考虑着拍摄地的事情，他喝了一点白兰地，不时看着桌子另一边认真投入于吃饭这件事的彼得。他穿着西装，昆汀猜它是他唯一的一件，没准还是舞会上穿过一次的那种，傻乎乎的，领带系得不太像话。昆汀不在意，这种表面功夫仅仅是欺骗人眼睛的行为，他喜欢的不穿衣服的、真实而原本的佩德罗。  
“我们说好的，十二点半。这之前我还有工作。”彼得在电梯里按着按钮说。  
“你的零花钱还不太够吗？”昆汀揶揄道。  
“跟那个没关系，”他朝他笑了一下，“跟你的生意也没关系。”  
昆汀看着彼得拽松领带，快步消失在酒店大堂的旋转门里，他要写作业，他还是个他妈的该死的高中生，他还有天知道的什么工作，他还得回来做爱，他是配对软件上的佩德罗。昆汀思绪纷杂地躺在床上，电视里播放着夜间新闻，纽约市的特产蜘蛛侠正在停电的死亡过山车轨道上解救一对对小情侣，昆汀坐起来，他在威尼斯见过一个黑色的，那玩意儿叫夜猴侠，蠢得人直摇头的名字，这些人怎么都爱起动物名字。  
昆汀看着蜘蛛侠徒手吸附在过山车金属架上的模样，他想起佩德罗，他高潮时紧紧攀附着自己的手臂，一些细微的电流般的感觉黏上了他，他想起男孩意乱情迷时的脸，他红红的脸颊看起来像个正在害羞的女孩，汗湿的卷发贴在他满是汗水的额头上，他叫他婊子，而他会哭泣着、呻吟着答应。

“嘿，”彼得踩着昆汀的胸口，他的脚趾磨蹭着那儿棕色的毛发，他像是催促，也许是责怪，他小声说着快点儿，他今晚值得他付出的价钱。  
“我已经好了，你瞧。”彼得张开腿，给他看大腿根的伤，那儿只有一块淡粉色的，像是胎记似的疤痕，它好好地和周围的皮肤融合着。  
顾虑到他的背会给床单磨疼了，他们侧躺着，昆汀的阴茎操进彼得已经开始流水的洞里，他很紧，就跟第一次一样。  
“你那几天怎么睡觉？”  
彼得枕着昆汀的手臂，眯着眼睛舔着昆汀手心的纹路，含混不清地说：“就像…这样。”  
昆汀让男孩自己用手臂勾起一侧的膝盖，他抚摸着彼得的背，他刚刚拆过线，伤口还肿着，像是给汗水浸坏了似的。  
“你去哪儿了？佩德罗？”  
“这跟你、没、没关系…唔！”  
彼得惊叫了起来，昆汀正在挤压他的伤口，他想说不，但是含着一根手指还被紧紧扣住的下巴让他没法好好说话，除了不停地把口水流在昆汀手掌里。疼痛顺着脊椎舔舐着他，昆汀开始用力狠撞着他的屁股，彼得觉得肚子里又痒又胀，很快他的腰没什么力气了，他的前列腺给抵住了，昆汀停在那儿，他仍旧记得这个威尼斯的omega的敏感点在哪儿，他会发出什么样的求饶声来。  
“我..我没力气了。”彼得沙哑地说，这是真的，今晚他在过山车上跳来跳去，那些安全锁见鬼的紧，他还救了一只掉进湖里的小狗，它只有四个月大，它在他怀里钻了很久都不肯出来。他的背在冷冷的湖水里针扎似的痛。  
昆汀揽起他的腿窝操了他一会儿，然后把男孩翻在床上，让他好好趴着，他用力扳开彼得圆润的臀瓣，阴茎抵着臀缝间蹭着，他看着omega那个泛红的，微张着的小洞，它还勉强留着刚才被操过的形状，它被拉扯着，挤出一股股爱液。  
“快点…”彼得像是发烧般地，他恳求道，“操进来。”  
紫红色的、肿胀的龟头捅进男孩儿贪婪的屁股里时，男孩几乎是难以自持地向上拱起了屁股，轻轻摇晃着，这不能怪他，昆汀在释放信息素，这让他有点儿受不了，他给情欲牵引着，他不该在今天发情。  
“昆…汀、等一下！”  
彼得努力支起手臂，“我没有避孕针。”他低下头看着枕头的凹陷，“你能戴好套子吗？”  
而且这也更安全。他想。  
“我付了你足够的钱，这些是你该做好的，佩德罗。”  
昆汀故作冷淡地说，他从彼得身体里离开，他知道男孩想要他想得要命，他的屁股像他的嘴巴一样喜欢吸着他的阴茎。他看着彼得跪坐起来，从床头抽屉里翻腾了半天，然后一脸沮丧地站在地毯上，举着客房电话，跟服务中心的女士索要一盒避孕套。  
“我可以记在你房间流水里吗？”  
昆汀一言不发地看着屁股还在流水的可怜男孩，他一手捂着话筒，窘迫地望着他，“我零钱不够，贝克先生。”  
可以。他说。  
彼得跟电话那头说了谢谢，他揉着鼻子回到他的主顾怀里，他知道他得维持主顾的热情，他想要给他口交，但是被昆汀拒绝了。  
“对不起。”  
他不知道为什么要道歉，他不知道这是他的alpha的故意而为，他从门口伸进来的手里接过一整盒套子，昆汀站在他身后，门关上了，彼得跪下来，一手握着它，套弄着它，一边熟练地套着乳胶套。  
他站起来，昆汀这次毫不客气地把他的脑袋摁在了房门上，他的腿分开了他的膝盖，昆汀就这么插入了他，彼得的头被撞痛了，昆汀沉重的呼吸落在他的肩膀上，这感觉像他们的第一次，强暴般粗鲁的性爱，只不过这次彼得已经准备得足够好了，他不再觉得痛，除了被昆汀旺盛的体毛磨蹭着的后背。  
彼得的膝盖紧紧挤在房门上，他的手像他在高处攀爬时不由自主地吸紧了房门，昆汀一只手揽住他的肚子一边操他，他那根戴着婚戒的无名指戳弄着男孩的肚脐，揉着浅浅的凹陷，他的阴茎抽出来又送进更深处，顶弄着生殖腔那条柔软的、细细的入口。  
“把身体打开，佩德罗。”  
“不、不行…”  
“让我操你里面。”昆汀拨开彼得后颈汗湿的栗色卷发，他的犬齿啃咬着omega的腺体，他吮吸着那块脆弱的皮肤，他不知道那儿已经被人咬破了多少次，他用钞票买来的男孩，永远无法被真正标记，他属于任何人，他也不属于任何一个人。  
彼得哀叫起来，他知道腺体上可怜的屏障又破掉了，他的腿无助地颤抖，而他的生殖腔在这份颤栗中一边吐着黏液一边被顶开了一条缝。龟头圆润的顶端蹭着他里面，“打开它，”昆汀尝着血味，他在彼得耳边低语，“你能做到，彼得。”  
彼得的肩膀瑟缩了一下，他不知道昆汀从哪儿搞到他的名字，这让他害怕，除了佣兵和安德里安在床上叫过他，他们知道他是谁，但他们把他保护得还不错，他的脸蛋贴着酒店房间冷漠的房门，他希望秘密永远封存在这个房间里。  
彼得站不住了，昆汀的信息素不断向他施压，他的眼泪在眼眶里打转，昆汀听到男孩吸鼻子的声音，他的气味变得柔和了些，“我让你害怕了吗？”  
“我的背很痛。”彼得鼻子发酸地撒了谎。  
昆汀慢慢从他身体里离开，他两手握住彼得的手腕，它们并不纤细，它们像他的主人一样结实，并且在昆汀不知道的地方漫溢着力量，但此刻它在昆汀手里，就像玻璃制品一样轻而易碎，他握着他，他吻着男孩的肩膀上的痣，“你很可爱，彼得，”昆汀俯身用嘴唇碰着他背后的伤痕，他搂着他的腰，用牙齿试探着那些脆弱的新生的组织，他跪了下来，吻着这个欲望堆砌起来的年轻男孩，他让彼得放松些，好让他的舌头能舔进他湿润的穴肉里。  
彼得不断收缩着的后穴堆满了昆汀的唾液和他自己分泌的，他呼吸急切地闭上眼睛，他告诉自己的身体该放松，他同样渴望追逐快乐，他低吟着，低头看着自己勃起到发痛的阴茎，透明的前液牵着丝从小孔中坠落，坠落在厚重的地毯上。他在昆汀舌头进出他身体的韵律中微微晃着腰，他的腿分得很开，他几乎想要坐在他脸上了，他忘了扎得他发痒的胡子，年轻人的脑袋里只有更多的快感。动物般粗野、下流的吮吸声在狭窄的玄关里回荡着，彼得喘息着，“我想…我准备好了。”

“你在发烧吗，佩德罗？”  
“没有。”  
彼得侧着脸，贴着昆汀的手掌，“我好像发情了…我不知道。”  
“你闻起来血糊糊的。”  
昆汀不知道该怎么形容，他造了这个生涩的词，血糊糊的，从腺体里直直扎进他的脑子里，上一次他的男孩还有些甜蜜的分子，他检查着他的背，确认它们没有被撕裂。  
彼得跨在昆汀身体上，他需要一些掌控，而不是总在被这个人欺负得哭鼻子，他用手指确认着alpha阴茎的位置，然后慢慢坐了上去。他盯着昆汀的眼睛，直到他的腔内被填满，他眼眶酸涩地垂下了脸，他得承认，他英俊的主顾在性爱时有着让人沦陷的魔力。  
“你还有力气吗？”  
“嘿，别笑我。”  
彼得把脸靠在他肩膀上，他已经被打开了，而昆汀不急不缓地抚摸着他的背，用手指确认着伤痕的凸起。他想象着罪行的模样，他的佩德罗，在无数个时间的分支里承受着同样的伤，也许在某一次是他亲自挥下鞭子。他放任自己在阴暗的想象里，他不知道这是否是这个行业的通病，他的无端妄想，他的偶尔的神经质，他抱紧了彼得，他渴望在这个年轻人身体里留下更深的罪行。  
被操着生殖腔的滋味让彼得一次又一次的尖叫，他在昆汀吸着他肿起来的乳头时失控地射了出来，乳白色的精液溅在他漂亮的胡子上，彼得低头舔掉了他，然后承受着下一轮的冲击。  
“我明天还要上课。”  
彼得的额头抵着昆汀的肩膀，他的本性指使着他，他用鼻音、用自己沙哑的声音和他的主顾讨价还价，而在alpha看来，这跟撒娇没什么两样，他的小omega像只多情的、任性的小母猫。  
“我有点累了，真的。”  
彼得看着搁在茶几上的昆汀的手表，凌晨两点的指针让他的眼皮开始变沉。  
“你说你值得这个价钱。”  
彼得朝他笑了笑，“能算到明天吗？你想怎么样都行。”

也许是被强制着发情的缘故，他的背伤好的比过去的都慢，他觉得自己变成了一个普通男孩。他想用些舒服又偷懒的姿势做爱，但他的背不允许。此时此刻，他穿着他又旧又皱的蓝色格子衬衣躺在酒店床上，这是和昆汀贝克交易的最后一天，他无论如何也想这么干。  
你确定？彼得，你可别再哭鼻子。昆汀的阴茎给彼得的脚趾逗弄着，“我不会付你额外的医药费。”  
彼得撩开衬衣，把带着暗色啃咬痕迹的胸膛露了出来，他一边给自己手淫，一边把手指伸进后穴里，直到几根手指都变得湿淋淋的。昆汀朝他的屁股拍了一巴掌，然后握住了男孩的腿窝，朝他的身体压去。这个姿势让彼得有些喘不过气来，他的腿搭在昆汀肩头，那根他熟悉不过的性器慢慢挤进了他又热又软的穴肉里，他给自己打了避孕针，所以就算给射在肚子里都无所谓，被精液灌满的感觉让他害怕又无法抗拒，他甚至能为此夹着腿，蜷缩着脚趾再高潮一次。  
昆汀盯着彼得肚脐周围几颗小小的痣，它们在激烈的冲撞里颤抖着，昆汀看过它们太多次，以至于即使男孩遮着他的漂亮脸蛋，他也能从一百个小婊子里把他认出来。  
他的结在男孩肚子里膨胀开的时候，他握着彼得的手盖在他鼓起来的小肚子上，这种隔着薄薄的肚皮摸到操着他的老二的情形让男孩有些害怕，昆汀动了下腰，彼得摇着头恳求道，“别再弄疼我了，昆汀。”  
温热的精液充满彼得热乎乎的腔体的时候，他懒懒地看着他，彼得前面和后面已经高潮了太多次，阴茎软软地倒在他鼓胀的肚子上，那儿的皮肤没有一处是干燥的，他卷曲的棕色体毛一簇簇东倒西歪地互相黏连着。  
“我能吻你吗？佩德罗？”  
“不。”彼得朝他笑了一下，这笑容轻飘飘的，像个梦幻的泡泡。  
昆汀的手指在他单薄的嘴唇上徘徊了一会儿，“我们还能见面吗？”  
彼得没再说话，他半阖着眼睛，等待占据他生殖腔的东西缓缓消退，昆汀从他身体里退了出来，他用浴巾擦拭着男孩不断溢出精液的、无法好好闭合的后穴，他的拇指能轻松地捅进去，他的omega像是个给使用过头了的娃娃。  
彼得坐起来，他的衬衣更皱了，一些半干的血凝固在后面，他刚踩到地毯就弯下了膝盖，他使不上力气，他给昆汀标记到肚子都要坏了似的，他摸了把后颈，那上面齿痕落着齿痕，新痂正烫着他的皮肤。  
“我得回家了。”  
彼得慢慢站起来，他穿上短裤，穿上颜色晦暗的牛仔裤，他的蓝色外套轻轻包裹住他，他对着镜子整理着乱糟糟的头发，然后把书包背回到后背上，他小小地叫了一声，他若无其事地耸耸肩，总会好的，他说。  
昆汀看着桌子上彼得帕克喝剩下的半杯水，他觉得口渴，他坐在沙发上，耳朵里回荡着房门关闭的声音，他看着玻璃杯边缘凝固的水滴，那像是男孩情动时含着的眼泪，只存在于床榻之间，朦胧的、手指兜不住的漂亮东西。他就这么看着它，直到它坠落在透明的桌子上，融进弧形的杯底，消失不见。


End file.
